Reverse Cowangel
by DC Derringer
Summary: After watching porn with Dean, Castiel wants to try out the new position they just watched.


Title: Reverse Cowangel

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Voyeurism, smut

Word Count: 2,300

Summary: After watching porn with Dean, Castiel wants to try out the new position they just watched.

Author's Note: Another story in the "Cas Watches Porn" collection. There is no direct order in any of these stories.

Castiel was watching porn with Dean again. It was their new favorite pastime. Dean enjoyed it because it got him hot and bothered. Castiel enjoyed it for educational purposes. It was a combination of watching the films, to learn new positions and techniques, and also watching Dean for reactions. He carefully monitored his human's heart rate, blood flow and eye dilation to be certain which scenes were most arousing for him, so that he could replicate them in the bedroom.

He'd learned that Dean liked kissing while they were having sex, making a circuit of pleasure between their mouths and groins. He liked it when Castiel made noise in bed, so he would know if Castiel was enjoying himself, which was another thing he liked to do in bed, pleasure Castiel as well as himself. And he liked different positions. Different techniques. He had some good solid standbys, ones they returned to again and again with little alteration, but Castiel noticed that Dean's penis became particularly engorged when he was pleasantly surprised. So Castiel endeavored to keep him guessing.

While watching porn, Castiel saw the girl in the video putting herself in a strange position he hadn't seen before, and so he asked Dean for the name and purpose of it.

"That is the reverse cowgirl, 'cause, see, she's facing away from him. But she's in control, can move around however she wants, but then the guy, he gets this great view of her ass, and his dick sinking all the way in her."

"Would you like to try that position tonight?"

"Why wait?" Dean had the TV off in a second and was pulling Castiel toward the bed. Castiel smiled when he saw how dilated Dean's eyes were.

Castiel was seeing a problem with this position. Although Dean had explained it to him, he didn't think it would be an issue until he found himself naked, kneeling over Dean's hips, facing away from him, and embarrassedly covering his behind.

"Let me put my coat on…" he said, looking back over his shoulder at Dean who was lying on his back, he and his cock waiting expectantly for Castiel to get started.

"No trench kink tonight. I want you to ride me, baby," he patted Castiel's hip invitingly. "Come on, don't be shy. Let me see your cute little hole."

Castiel felt his cheeks burn up. Sure, Dean had seen him naked plenty of times, and they'd been very, very intimate. But he'd never been so aware of Dean watching him, so intently, and getting excited because of it. And the thought of Dean staring at his anus while they were copulating… It was embarrassing him for reasons he couldn't quite grasp. Dean had of course looked at him while they had sex, where their bodies were joined, but it had always been so incidental, that Castiel hadn't really thought about it before. Now that it was such a central focus of their love making, he felt incredibly exposed.

Still, he slowly moved his hands away from his butt, revealing the cleft in his ass, and the little bud of skin in between. Dean groaned with pleasure at the slow reveal, and his hands went up to squeeze Castiel's cheeks, tense from nerves and his kneeling position.

Castiel started when Dean slid something into his hand, and looked down dumbly at the half empty bottle of lube.

"I wanna see you prep yourself," Dean said, leaning up for a moment to husk hot and quiet into Castiel's ear.

Castiel stiffened. Again, it was something he had done before, in Dean's presence, but it was a fumble of fingers, in the dark, while they kissed and Castiel was impatient. Dean had never watched before.

"Dean," Castiel whined, petulantly.

"Be a good little cowangel and get ready for you ride. Your horse is getting impatient."

Castiel looked down at Dean's cock beneath him, saw how red and swollen it was. What if he offered Dean a hummer instead, to get his mind off the voyeuristic reverse cowgirl position? But Castiel had learned that Dean would not be deterred once he set his mind to something. Like the time they had sex in a park, and Castiel got nervous when he heard someone nearby. Dean had just pounded in to him all the harder, distracting Castiel until they were finished.

Slowly, Castiel poured the lube on his fingers, and tentatively moved his fingers behind him, blindly seeking his own hole to stretch himself in preparation. He closed his eyes as he slid one finger in and heard Dean let out a deep, throaty groan.

Castiel trembled as he pushed his finger in deeper, feeling the tightness of his own body and how it opened up to gentle pressure, leaving him feeling heavy and dazed. Knowing his own body so well, and not as inclined to tease himself as Dean was, Castiel stretched himself quickly, almost clinically, getting three fingers in as fast as he could, making his hole glisten with lube, stretched out and a little pink from the attention.

"You've got a cute hole," Dean said with a smirk, reaching forward to ply Castiel's cheeks apart, exposing him completely.

Castiel's muscles tightened at those lewd words and the permissive, possessive touch, and instinctively tried to crawl away, but Dean's hands were firm on him, manipulating the flesh easily in his strong, callused grasp.

"Dean…" he groaned out, miserably, his face flushed red with embarrassment as Dean stared at him intently, focused on parts of Castiel's body that he'd never been so keenly aware of before. Strangely enough, as embarrassed as Castiel felt, he also found it odd that his flush wasn't just from shyness, but from the blood pumping hotly through his veins, making his cock throb and ache, jutting out from his groin.

"You ready to get in the saddle, babe?" Dean asked, rolling his hips up slightly so that his cock bobbed against Castiel's thighs. Castiel's cock jerked in response from that hot, quick touch, and Castiel himself nodded shakily.

Castiel raised himself a little higher on his knees, and kept his eyes below him, on Dean's cock. He reached in front of himself, between his legs, but found the position awkward, and so leaned back, grasping for Dean's cock blindly, and leading it by touch between his cheeks. The tip felt hot, and incredibly hard, and Castiel pushed back against it experimentally. It seemed much larger than usual from this angle, and Castiel had to breathe slowly so he wouldn't tense up. We wiggled a little against the head of Dean's cock, making the other man grunt with impatience, until he pushed back a little more, and felt the head slip in quite suddenly, making him catch his breath and pause.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean said, his voice strained, his hands tight on Castiel's hips, but not moving him any faster.

"I'm trying," Castiel replied, hating the whine in his throat, needy and nervous at the same time. "You feel so big like this," he complained, rolling his hips just a little to take another inch of Dean inside him.

"You can do it," Dean said encouragingly, smoothing his hand up Castiel's spine. "Go slow, and it'll feel really good."

Castiel arched as Dean slid a hand up his spine, light as he could, making Castiel's nerves stand on end with pleasure. He sat back a little further, and took more of Dean in, his spine arching more as he was filled up. A soft keen started up in his throat, and sweat broke out on his brow. An urge to just push back, rut, take it all in flared up inside him, but he beat it back, clinging to Dean's words; go slow.

Castiel bent his body forward and hitched his hips back. He settled his hands on Dean's thighs for leverage, as he had seen the woman in the video do, and started rocking slowly against Dean's half-encased cock, pulling off just a little, but then pushing back and taking in more. The gentle rocking, a torment to Dean, eased him in deeper, stretching Castiel wider, slowly, and carefully.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder. Too shaky to look at Dean's face, he looked at his hands, and saw them fisted in the sheets, and he could hear Dean's noises of frustration and control. He imagined his lover biting his lip harshly, holding back the urge to thrust up into Castiel, forcing him to ride hard. He closed his eyes tightly at the thought, and pushed back the final inch, taking all of Dean in, sitting fully on his pelvis with his cock buried deep inside. Castiel gasped at the feeling of fullness, and heard Dean echo him with a deep groan of his own. Dean's hands fluttered to his hips, and Castiel knew he was resisting so hard.

"Nng, Cas, my sexy angel, you look so good with my cock all the way up your ass," Dean cooed, like he was saying sweet nothings rather than lewd and lascivious compliments about Castiel's body. Castiel shivered nonetheless.

"Lean back," Dean urged, touching Castiel's sides. "Brace your hands on my stomach, see how that feels."

Castiel nodded and slowly leaned back. The angle of Dean's cock inside him changed and nudged up hard against his prostate, making him cry out shakily as he scrabbled for purchase against Dean's stomach. He leaned back heavily, rolling his hips slowly and clenching around Dean.

"Deep…" Castiel moaned, bucking his hips a little. He'd never been on top before, letting Dean jut up inside him like this. It felt like he was resting all of his weight on his prostate, and he was amazed by how wonderful it felt.

"Move, Cas," Dean groaned impatiently. His hips jerked up a little, and Castiel felt it, deep inside, but also felt how futile the movement was. Castiel was by no means particularly heavy, but with all his weight planted firmly on top of Dean's hips, he realized the hunter had little leverage to move. That meant Castiel would have to control the pace and movement of their coupling.

With his face turned away from Dean, he smiled.

Castiel moved up slowly, drawing his hips up just a little, and letting his breath hitch at the pull against his skin. Then he dropped back down again, shuddering hard at the there again press against his prostate. He did that again, and again, just those little thrusts, and listened to Dean groaning with pleasure behind him.

On each circuit, he pulled up a little more, exposing more of Dean to the air before pushing back down again. A little more each time, leaning forward and back to make the motions easier. Dean made more happy sounds behind him, and gripped Castiel's hips, not to control him, but to show his encouragement. His hands were hard on Castiel's hips, almost bruising, but he moved with the angel, not forcing him anywhere.

"Oh, yes, Cas," Dean said, his voice husky and strained. "God, seeing you like this…" Dean trailed off, biting back a groan as Castiel moved faster, egged on by Dean's words.

Castiel knew he would not last long like this, controlling the angle of each thrust so that it struck his prostate every time. Already, the pleasure was overwhelming, and that hazy fog was starting to cloud through his brain, leaving him thoughtless and at the whims of his own body. He knew Dean loved that loss of control in Cas, his reckless abandon when he was overcome by pleasure. The sounds Castiel made, the way his body moved, and begged for more. Castiel was surprised by his own sensuality, but was happier that Dean took pleasure in it. So he gave into it, for Dean.

He bucked hard a few more time, bouncing at this point against Dean's body, using the momentum of his body's weight to carry out the motions. Each downward thrust sent a spark of light behind his eyes, and finally, those sparks flooded his vision, blinding him in light, as his orgasm overcame him. In hot jerks, his cock spurted, painting Dean's thighs with his come.

Behind him, he was vaguely aware of Dean spitting out curses and blasphemies that would normally make his cheeks burn, but he was beyond the point of caring as the warmth spread throughout him, and vaguely on the edge of his senses, he could feel warmth spreading inside him, a mark of Dean's pleasure as well as his own, and that was enough for Castiel. He let his body go lax and he slipped back against Dean, covering him. Dean grunted, but slid his arms around Castiel's chest and moved them to their sides without slipping out, spooning behind his orgasm addled lover.

Dean kissed the back of Castiel's neck, murmuring praise and adoration to him while Castiel collected his thoughts. He was loose, sated and sensitive after his orgasm, and a little lazy. It would be a few minutes before he was coherent again. Dean took advantage to nuzzle and cuddle him.

"Was that good?" Castiel finally asked, turning over his shoulder to meet Dean's gaze.

"Seriously? That was perfect."

"Perfect?" Castiel blushed. Dean's was sometimes overenthusiastic with his compliments. "I will have to practice a few more times before I am perfect at this position."

"I will be more than happy to help you improve."

"Which part did you like best?"

"Watching you bounce on my dick," Dean said with a leer, making Castiel blush some more. "Which part did you like best?"

"Being in control of how we moved."

"Yeah? You oughtta be in control more often then. The sounds you were making up there. Jeez Cas, I could have come just from listening to you."

"You would not mind me being in control sometimes?"

"No way, babe. It was super hot just to lie back and see what you would do."

"All right. I will do more research for you."

Dean's lips quirked at that. He loved it when Castiel did research.


End file.
